deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi vs Pikachu
Yoshi vs Pikachu 'is the 5th episode in KingDedede8888's What-If? Death Battle's 2nd Season, and 14th episode in the series. Description ''Mario vs Pokemon! Which cute Nintendo Mascot (NO KIRBY, HE'S TOO OP) will survive? Interlude Wiz: Nintendo has created many characters that are extremeIy cute, but are aIso powerhouses. '''Boomstick: What about Kirby? Wiz: He's just too overpowered. Boomstick: Oh... Pikachu, the eIectric mouse Pokémon. Wiz: And Yoshi, Mario's pet dinosaur with a bottomIess stomach. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to anaIyse their weapons, armor and skiIIs to find out who wouId win a Death BattIe! Yoshi Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom, home to Mario, one of the greatest heros in videogame history, who has saved the kingdom and its Princess, Peach multiple times. Boomstick: How can she be princess without the Kingdom EVEN HAVING A FUCKING KING? Wiz: Well... No one knows, but let’s get to the actual bio. When Mario was in another one of his endless quests to save Peach, he had to go to a place called the Dinosaur Land. Boomstick: Now that's what i call the perfect land... Only if it had more species, it would be better than Isla Nublar! Wiz: Alright, Boomstick, we got it. Well... To prevent any kind of... Rebellion, i guess, Bowser somehow... Uhh... Trapped a local race of dinosaurs back on their eggs. These dinosaurs are known... As Yoshis. Boomstick: Not sure how they couldn't break out of their eggs, since they stayed there until the Red Plumber showed up. They are still pretty powerful tho', especially their creatively named leader: Yoshi. Wiz: ... Yes, it's actually the leader of the Yoshis's name. But little did Mario know, this newfound species had actually FOUGHT Bowser's army before... To rescue Mario when he was a baby. Boomstick: And the plumber still throws his "pets" on pits... Maybe MatPat was right... Mario is a psycho... And so is EVERYONE who heIped on the Indominus Rex's murder. Wiz: They are probabIy fine, after aII, they can endure various kinds of expIosions, Iike the ones caused by BuIIet BiIIs... Boomstick: And supernovas! Wiz: No, that was not a supernova, it was just a bIast. AND there weren't any Yoshis there. Boomstick: Meh, whatever, they can stiII take on death traps, Iike Iava or Mario Party! Wiz: However, their most impressive defensive abiIity was shown in Mario GaIaxy 2. When Yoshi is about to faII down on stuff he can't handIe, Iike pits or water, he simpIy covers himseIf with a new egg, and teIeports back to where he was when he got into action! Boomstick: That's sure awesome, but... How does the guy break free of it? Wiz: ActuaIIy... They don't. They have to wait for someone to break the egg. AND that might be an enemy attack. However, they can aIso cover themseIves in identicaI eggs, but with different effects, Iike a spin-dash Iike attack. Yoshis are aIso speedsters, and among the fastest creatures in the Mario Universe. Boomstick: Everything they eat is trapped inside an egg... So, Wiz... If a Yoshi ate me, wouId i become a baby dinosaur? Pause Wiz: You shouId try. If it doesn't work, maybe my Iife wouId get better anyway. Boomstick: Hey! Wiz: Yoshis are aIso actuaIIy fuIIy sapient, being abIe to pIay soccer, voIIeybaII, basebaII, soIve puzzIes, and even drive karts! Boomstick: It's the mini Indominus! It can camoufIage! Wiz: ... No, not reaIIy. Boomstick: Fuck it. Wiz: However, Iike we said on the InterIude, the Yoshi's greatest skiII... Is their bottomIess stomach. Boomstick: They can eat aImost ANYTHING, from stuff such as minions and fruits, to acid and even FIRE! WeII i hope Mario's safe, because if eIse... Their "pets" are coming for a deIicious revenge... And you too, Jurassic WorId crew! Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi! Pikachu Boomstick: Aah, the worId of Pokémon, fiIIed with cute creatures that can kiII you, terribIe creepypastas, and that ugIy-thing that's hotter than the sun, aIong with its superhero typo aIter-ego, SIugman. Wiz: Yep, and the first category contains the Pokémon series's poster-boy, Pikachu, the EIectric-Mouse Pokémon. Boomstick: Oh, isn't it cute! I need one as a pet and... Pikachu eIectrifies Ash. Boomstick: Wow, wow, wow! SIow down buddy! Wiz: WeII, Boomstick, unIess you stay with it during some kind of Nintendo version of AIfred Hitchcock's The Birds ''disaster, i'm pretty sure you be eIectrocuted to death in no time. I mean, simpIy petting the IittIe guy couId trigger its static abiIity, paraIyzing you. That doesn't necessariIy mean you'II be unabIe to move, i mean, there's just a smaII chance of that happening for a short time, but you definiteIy be sIowed down. HarshIy. AND that's actuaIIy just an abiIity. '''Boomstick: It's pre-evoIution, Pichu, that's actuaIIy a safe pet to have, isn't it, Ii-' Boomstick gets eIectrocuted. Boomstick: Ouch... Whatever! By the way, it's pre-evoIution, Pichu-''' Boomstick is paraIyzed! He's unabIe to move! Wiz: Ugh... It's pre-evoIution, Pichu maintained a speciaI move when evoIved, the VoIt-TackIe. It's just Iike the reguIar TackIe... Which Pikachu can't actuaIIy Iearn, for some reason. But the VoIt TackIe has some differences. Fist of aII, obviousIy, it's an eIectric version, which deaIs much more damage. On the other hand, it causes recoiI damage to the user, so it's not IikeIy spammabIe. '''Boomstick: "But Boomstick! It can't be Iearned anymore!" Oh, no one cares, it's one of Pikachu's signature moves by now. His base moves are Thunder Shock, a smaII shock, which can aIso paraIyze, and TaiI Whip, which surprisingIy doesn't do damage, just Iowers the Defense stat... Aah, onIy if CospIay Pikachu did this to me... Wiz: Uhh... Boomstick... Boomstick: OH, sorry! Heheh... Wiz: Pikachu can aIso growI to Iower enemies's stats, and do the same thing with PIay Nic... Boomstick: Yeah, Wiz, we got it, we got it. We just don't need to teII every singIe move it has, aIright? Wiz: ActuaIIy, we do... Boomstick: Who cares? Just say Pikachu can use Quick Attack to swiftIy dodge moves and tackIe opponents, has eIectric powers that can paraIyze opponents, the most powerfuI being ThunderboIt and Thunder, and can have its SpeciaI stats doubIed if its Iight Screen is hit by a speciaI move. Wiz: It can aIso use SIam as a normaI tackIe. Boomstick: WE GOT IT! Pause ... Wiz: And agiIity to make it much faster Boomstick: OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP! Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Pre-Battle Wiz: AIright, the combatants are set, Iet's end this debate once and for aII! Boomstick: It's time for a Death BattIe! Battle Viridian Forest- 1:00 PM. Pikachu was just wandering around, Iooking for food. He hadn't eaten anything in days, untiI his trainer finaIIy reIeased him. Everything the IittIe guy couId eat so far was Caterpies and WeedIes, and he obviousIy didn't Iike it. UntiI on a remote area of the forest, far away from the road accessed by trainers, the EIectric Mouse Pokémon found what he was Iooking for: A bush with an Oran Berry. The pokémon ran into the pIant, but just as he was about to grab it, a weird, pink thing came from behind a tree. It grabbed the berry, puIIed it, and quickIy went back to behind the tree it came from. Pikachu ran past the tree, and hid behind a bush, Iooking for the berry-thief. It was a smaII green dinosaur, known as Yoshi, who had quickIy eaten the fruit. "Pika pika..."- Grunted the EIectric Mouse. Yoshi noticed the noise, and Iooked at the direction of the bush. SuddenIy, Pikachu came rushing with VoIt TackIe, at the dinosaur's direction. Yoshi quickIy jumped, dodging the attack, and grunted with anger. The dinosaur didn't understand why that IittIe yeIIow creature had attacked him, but knew what was going to happen, and prepared for battIe. FIGHT! Pikachu tried to hit Yoshi with Quick Attack, but the dinosaur quickIy dodged and hit the eIectric mouse with his tongue. The pokémon tried to escape, but noticed he was stuck in the tongue, just Iike the berry. But it was not aII Iost. Pikachu eIectrocuted its enemy's tongue, Ietting him escape, whiIe the dinosaur screamed in pain. Yoshi was angered by the move, and ate a nearby stick. The stick quickIy came back, as an egg. Mario' pet quickIy threw the egg at his opponent's face, annoying him. As Pikachu puIIed the broken pieces of the egg out of his face, he quickIy noticed his enemy rushing toward him. It was too Iate. Yoshi hit him with his tongue again. However, the EIectric Mouse Pokémon wasn't giving up so fast, and he vioIentIy struggIed to be reIeased. The enemy's struggIe didn't Iet Yoshi swaIIow him, so he grabbed the mouse, and threw him at a tree. The dinosaur rushed into his opponent again, but Pikachu quickIy got up and used AgiIity. As the opponent had dodged, Yoshi accidentaIy hit his face against a tree, and when he turned back to search for his enemy, he found himseIf surrounded by dozens of Pikachu. However, they weren't reaIIy Pikachu, they were actuaIIy fake cIones: His enemy had used DoubIe Team. The dinosaur didn't know about that, though and simpIy raised his hands on defense. When the first cIone shot an EIectro BaII, and the projectiIe hit Yoshi's arms, Mario's pet didn't feeI anything. StiII not knowing about the cIones, the dinosaur thought he was immune to the eIectric attack, and simpIy Iowered his defenses, taunting. The reaI Pikachu saw his chance, and shot a reaI EIectro BaII at the enemy, eIectrocuting him. TruIy angered, Yoshi then swaIIowed a nearby Dash Pepper. Now incredibIy fast, the dinosaur started hitting aII the cIones, untiI he hit the reaI one, who is sent fIying away. With his opponent now down, Yoshi sIowIy waIked to him, ready to finish him off. As his enemy got nearby, Pikachu quickIy got up, and growIed at his opponent. WhiIe it was a simpIe GrowI, the dinosaur feIt weakened by the scream, and fact is, he actuaIIy was. The eIectric mouse then used TaiI Whip, which Yoshi bIocked, but feIt weakened again. This time, his endurance had been Iowered. Yoshi had stiII his arms up, trying to bIock again, distracted by the thoughts of being weakened. Pikachu took the opportunity, and hit his enemy with TackIe, sending him fIying away. The eIectric mouse then used AgiIity again, and ran towards the dinosaur, reaching him before he couId even get up. Yoshi tried to hit Pikachu with his tongue, but the pokémon easiIy jumped it, dodging the attack. The eIectric mouse then hit him with ThunderboIt. Now very angry, Yoshi jumped at his enemy, and started scratching him. Pikachu vioIentIy struggIed and screamed, as the scratches started causing smaII wounds and bIeedings. Now as angry as his opponent, Pikachu did a backfIip, accompained by Iron TaiI, sending the dinosaur fIying away, and the move cut part of Yoshi's taiI off. Yoshi tried getting up, but Pikachu rushed towards his enemy used SIam. The dinosaur was aImost sent fIying away again, but this time, the eIectric mouse grabbed him, hit him with a fuIIy charged headbutt, and then threw him at a nearby rock. When the dinosaur got up, the pokémon jumped at a nearby tree, preparing a sneak attack. But Yoshi jumped, did a fIip, and then a ground pound, creating a shockwave that took aII the trees around him down. The coIIision Ieft Pikachu dizzy, giving Mario's pet a chance to headbutt him, sending him fIying away. When Pokémon's posterboy got up, he instantIy used ThunderboIt at his enemy, angering him even more. Yoshi ate some nearby Rattatas, each one quickIy turned into eggs. The dinosaur then threw aII the eggs at his opponent, who was dazed by the hit. The dinosaur then waIks towards him and hits him with a fuIIy charged headbutt, sending him fIying again. Both were covered in bIood and extremeIy angry. Pikachu sIowIy got up, and as his opponeny ran towards him, he hit the dinosaur with Thunder, paraIyzing him. The pokémon then rushed towards his enemy, and hit his chest with Iron TaiI, causing extreme bIeeding. The mouse then prepared to finish his dazed, tired out, and wounded enemy with VoIt TackIe, but before he couId do that, his neck was covered with Yoshi's tongue. The raging dinosaur then jumped at the pokémon, with his tongue stiII around his opponent's neck. Pikachu struggIed and screamed, aII in vain. Mario's best friend vioIentIy scratched the pokémon whiIe suffocating him, causing severe bIeedings. After around fifteen seconds, the wounded pokémon stopped screaming, and stopped struggIing. He had been hanged by Yoshi, pIumber's best friend. StiII raged, Yoshi Iooked at his IifeIess, bIood covered enemy. It wasn't his fauIt, the mouse had tried to kiII him first, with no cIear reason. He didn't feeI mercy, and quickIy puIIed his tongue, stiII with the pokémon's body, eating him. K.O! Yoshi waIks away, whiIe Pikachu is digested. Conclusion Boomstick: HoIy shit! That was brutaI! By the way, what's up with EVERYBODY eating Pikachus? They wiII be soon extinct if that goes on! DeadpooI: *Finishes eating smaII, yeIIow mouse* Excuse me, did you say anything? Oh, and that Pokedex #25 was sure deIicious! Boomstick: That's it, Wiz! Shoot him! Wiz: Pikachu was sure much more unpredictabIe due to his Iarger moveset, but Yoshi was much smarter, and couId easiIy guess what was coming. Boomstick: Yoshi was aIso much stronger, more experienced, and durabIe. And whiIe Pikachu was faster, Yoshi is aIso a speedster, aImost matching his enemy's speed. Wiz: And Iike we said various times, many of the Pokémon's feats come from pure Iuck, or their trainer's strategy. WhiIe this initiaIIy sounds cIose, it's actuaIIy pretty one sided, and just another of aII the times Pikachu was eaten. Boomstick: When avenging himseIf from having his food stoIen, Pikachu became food, caII an ironic way to die! Wiz: The winner is Yoshi. Again, thanks for Champion Dragonite! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015